


В следующий раз твоя очередь

by passionario



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Билли произносит "Яхочустатьдевушкойяхочустатьдевушкой..." и внезапно! становится девушкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В следующий раз твоя очередь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Марвела на фб-2012.

Тедди бессовестно подглядывает за Билли через замочную скважину. Ему немного стыдно, если честно, и он даже превратился в младшего брата Билли, Эндрю.  
На всякий случай. Вдруг его застукают, можно будет как-то выкрутиться. Тедди старательно не думает, что Билли узнает его в любом обличие.  
Билли стоит перед зеркалом и нерешительно трогает свою грудь. Грудь у него красивая, небольшая, округлая, с темными сосками. Одноклассники Тедди, которые с восторженным упоением листают порножурналы и дрочат на женщин с гигантскими грудями, сочли бы ее слишком маленькой, но Тедди нравится. Ему ужасно хочется прикоснуться к Билли, но его завораживает, как нерешительно пальцы Билли исследуют его новое тело. Он жадно следит, как тонкая девичья рука скользит по ключицам, трогает мягкий округлый живот, а потом ладонь неуверенно замирает у треугольника волос внизу живота.  
Тедди сглатывает, он чувствует, что возбуждается, и делать это в теле одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, который еще и младший брат того, за кем он подглядывает, - н-ну, нехорошо?  
Билли трогает себя между ног, и Тедди сжимает зубы. Он не особенно любит материться, но это тот случай, когда восклицания обсценной лексики, например, "Ебать!", приобретают восторженное значение. Восхищение, вот что чувствует Тедди. Билли закусывает губу, чуть наклоняет голову вперед, ему на лицо падают длинные темные пряди волос. Сейчас он похож на свою мать, не ту, которая миссис Каплан, а ту, которая Ванда Максимова: у него длинные темные кудри, кольцами спускающиеся до пояса.  
Тедди так сильно сжимает руки, что на ладонях остаются ярко-красные следы от ногтей; он не замечает этого, главное - не позволить себе прикоснуться к себе же. Это будет нечестно. Брату Билли всего одиннадцать, черт возьми!  
Билли проводит рукой у себя между ног, резко вздыхает и садится на кровать. Тедди думает, что сейчас все закончится, Билли снова станет собой, но он ошибается: Билли разводит ноги и проводит между ними пальцами, погружает их в свою плоть, ласкает себя, и это... Черррт, Тедди сжимает себя сквозь домашние штаны Эндрю, но этого недостаточно. Степень возбуждения в его голове и идет вразрез с телом, Тедди прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать. Билли подносит руку к лицу, нюхает свои пальцы, проводит ими по губами, и прикасается к соскам.  
Это уже слишком.  
Когда надо, Тедди может быть очень быстрым. Он с тихим рычанием нависает над опрокинутым на постель Билли, смотрит в его испуганные карие глаза. Одно колено Тедди между раздвинутых ног Билли, его руки упираются в покрывало по обе стороны от его головы.  
\- Т-тед, - севшим голосом шепчет Билли. Он не меняется, его кудри картинно разметались по постели, они шелковистые на ощупь и пахнут озоном. Тедди наклоняется, скользит губами по шее Билли, спускается ниже и прикусывает сосок, Билли вскрикивает, и тонкий девичий крик разбивает терпение Тедди на множество осколков.  
Он опускается на пол, разводит колени Билли еще шире, держит, не давая свести обратно, и зачарованно смотрит. Честное слово, Тедди никогда не хотел заниматься сексом с девушками. Но это же Билли, его Билли, и какая разница какого он пола?  
\- Тедди... - беспомощно шепчет Билли. Голос нарушает оцепенение, которое сковало Тедди, он убирает одну руку с ноги Билли и трогает его сам. Разводит мягкие половые губы, проводит пальцами, погружая их в Билли. Это очень странное ощущение, так мягко и тепло, совсем иначе, чем когда они ну, парни. Билли всхлипывает, прижимает ко рту ладонь и старается лежать спокойно, но Тедди чувствует его дрожь. Он ласкает его одной рукой, неотступно следя за выражением его лица. В какой-то момент Билли сдавленно охает и выгибается, и Тедди, довольно улыбаясь, повторяет движение.  
\- Тедди! - протестующе стонет Билли, но тот уже вошел в раж. Ему интересно, как далеко они могут пройти. Он убирает руку, заменяет ее языком, лижет, и стоны Билли становятся громче, он пытается свести ноги, дернуться, как-то отстраниться, но Тедди ему не дает, ему нравится делать Билли приятно. Нравятся звуки, которые он издает, они такие... нежные. Нравится, что Билли сходит с ума в его руках. Господи, ему нравится все, что связано с Билли, давно пора привыкнуть.  
Кончает Билли тоже... нежно, если это уместно. Он стонет, выгибается так сильно, что на кровати остается только затылок, и потом обессиленно падает обратно. Тедди подтягивается выше, проходится губами по груди, ласкает языком сосок, рукой сжимая вторую грудь.  
\- Тед, пожалуйста, - вдруг говорит Билли, - ты можешь, н-ну... - Тедди поднимает голову и вопросительно смотрит. Лицо Билли становится пунцовым.  
\- Эй? - мягко говорит Тедди. - Ну?  
\- Я хочу тебя, Тед, - Билли поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. Разводит ноги и сгибает в коленях. - Пожалуйста?  
Тедди кажется, что он тонет. В ощущениях, в глазах Билли, в его запахе, в нахлынувшей волне нежности. Он долго-долго смотрит в лицо Билли, а тот нервничает и кусает губы, и без того ярко-красные. Тедди мягко целует его, он не спрашивает заштампованного "Ты уверен?", потому что если Билли просит - он уверен.  
\- Тедди? Тед? - спрашивает Билли. Взгляд Тедди застревает на его груди. Внутри что-то щелкает, сносит какой-то предохранительный клапан, и катализатором выступает голос Билли, такой растерянный, мягкий и смущенный.  
Одним плавным движением Тедди входит в Билли; это так отличается от того, когда они оба парни. Внутри Билли горячо, его тело такое мягкое и податливое, и Тедди хочется погружаться в него бесконечно. Билли прижимает руку ко рту, старается лежать спокойно, но когда Тедди начинает двигаться, то он стонет в голос, вскрикивая каждый раз, когда Тедди входит слишком глубоко.  
На самом деле, Тедди может делать это бесконечно долго; он же Крии, в конце концов. Сверхвыносливость, все такое.  
Дело в том, что Тедди хочется делать это бесконечно. Он завороженно смотрит на прилипшие к мокрому от пота лицу пряди, на затуманенные глаза Билли, на его приоткрытые алые губы, слушает его прерывистое сбившееся дыхание. Когда Билли выгибается, кончая, он стонет его имя, и, кажется, ненадолго, лишается чувств. Тедди не прерывает своих движений, есть что-то запредельно сладкое в том, чтобы овладевать Билли вот так, он только сильнее возбуждается, ускоряя темп, вбиваясь в покорное тело все быстрее. Наверное, мелькает мысль, Билли может быть больно.  
Тедди кончает, а потом медленно выходит из Билли и ложится рядом, прижимаясь губами к его виску.  
\- Это было охрененно.  
\- Да, - слабо соглашается Билли. Его голос - привычный мужской, к Тедди льнет знакомое до последней родинки тело. - Тут кровь, Тед, представляешь, - вдруг изумленно говорит он.  
\- Ты был девственницей, - хихикает в ответ Тедди. - Я лишил тебя невинности дважды.  
Билли легонько кусает его в шею и вместо ответа и кладет голову Тедди на плечо.  
\- В следующий раз твоя очередь.


End file.
